


感甄

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 2019年6月2日初次发送于lofter。文昭皇后甄氏相关。搞论文的时候断断续续生产的，未完待续。之前看到一些关于怀孕前后女性的身心历程的科普，很快就想到甄氏。我小时候非常喜欢她，因此一度很厌恶曹丕……当然现在也很喜欢。我喜欢甄氏和我喜欢曹丕有什么关系吗？.jpg到底寔命不同。
Kudos: 4





	感甄

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年6月2日初次发送于lofter。
> 
> 文昭皇后甄氏相关。  
> 搞论文的时候断断续续生产的，未完待续。  
> 之前看到一些关于怀孕前后女性的身心历程的科普，很快就想到甄氏。我小时候非常喜欢她，因此一度很厌恶曹丕……当然现在也很喜欢。我喜欢甄氏和我喜欢曹丕有什么关系吗？.jpg  
> 到底寔命不同。

甄氏肚子一天天大起来。

她斜坐在牀上，全部的力气都加到了凭几上。上面席子被她卷得有些凌乱，镇席也颠覆了几个，但她不想动。

宫人端来唾壶，清亮的青釉，稍稍亮了点她的眼眸，但随即是那种恶心。她呕吐。本试图用纱袖遮住脸克制住自己的仪态，还是没赶上。小宫人默默地离开。她抬起头，另一个在牀上侍坐的宫人要替她擦嘴，她一把夺下手巾，自己对着另一个宫人举来的镜子要一点一点擦拭。一张斑驳的脸出现在镜子里。她吓了一跳，纤长的睫毛濡湿了许多，镜子里那张双颊布满朱红色痘印的脸的眸子竟也湿润起来。咬住自己的下嘴唇抽噎了几下，甄氏还是靠回了凭几。宫人在旁边百无聊赖地扇着扇子，丝丝缕缕地风拂过甄氏纱织的单衣，穿过纱松松的经纬间的空隙，敲打在甄氏隆起的小肚上。

她越发觉得自己变成了一个怪物。

她的腰肢原来柳一样，被寡居的阿嫂打趣说好做跋扈将军的夫人。白净的脸庞，用不着傅粉便是好人家女儿的模样。每年春天和女伴们踏青，她不必学时兴的样子把裳系得很高，自然是游龙惊鸿一样最引人注意的“汉广游女”。

世世代代都是两千石的贵族家的漂亮少女，哥哥们都死得早，她知道母亲一心盘算着把她嫁个好人家来换取好声名和家族的照应。在这之前，她只是早早当家，有寡嫂，有弟弟，有小侄儿们，也只能把原来哥哥们笑过她的“是想当女博士呀”的诗书左传都藏了起来。

每夜在内室安顿弟弟睡下，她就去找寡嫂。

那是她们一天中最自由的时光。昏黄的灯光，帷幕下，屏风里。这时候无关门第荣辱，无关容止颜色，无关亲族长少，甚至无关性别，甄氏只便和那另一个年轻的女人作为两个生命拥衾夜话。

寡嫂怕寂寞。哥哥还在的时候，要任官的缘故，他常年在外地，寡嫂就非要甄氏来作陪不可。那个时候她们就习惯了长夜里彼此手心的温度。甄氏可以从“赠之以勺药”讲到“胡为乎泥中”，从“三五在东”讲到“王室如毁”，她们的夜话可以包含生命的起落轨迹，包含天地宇宙，包含漫漫星河笼罩的一切。

也是一个个夜晚的铺陈，甄氏才发现白日里沉默寡言的用厚厚白米粉堆叠出来没有喜怒哀乐的脸，不过是嫂子的一张壳。阿嫂幼时在乡间长大，是离家在外任官的男人和当地的女人生下的孩子，她在乡下渡过漫长的小兽一样的童年，只在一天被缺席很久的父亲接到了重重墙里的“女人的世界”。她自始至终都没有告诉甄氏她的小字，但甄氏渐渐猜出了她叫什么，她是“风”，她是“殷其雷”，她是穿梭在甄氏童年书简与书简间、帷幕与帷幕间，重重墙外的流动的东西，现在被包裹在一层又一层的丝绸中，被白米粉装点出来的女人的假象所桎梏，只有在夜晚会出现在甄氏面前。

但是最后那个晚上，当阿嫂已经熟睡，她熟悉的呼吸声连着空气中几点香炉灰沉浮，甄氏松开了阿嫂有些潮湿的手。

她轻轻披上单衣，赤脚步下床，步出围拢的屏风，步出已经放下的帷幕，步出空旷的殿——小心地没有吵醒已经休息下的侍女们，走到廊下。庭院里浅浅地积着层白霜，四围矮墙，把它们都拢在这甄氏太熟悉的宅院中。她明天就要出嫁了。母亲忙里忙外已经几个月，拉着她催着侍女们缝缝这绣绣那的，早早制备了几箱几箱的嫁妆。

对方是四世三公的汝南袁氏家的二公子，以后大概也是位列三公的人，和中山甄氏也是门当户对。聘书下来的时候，人人都夸甄氏好福气，说袁公子人生得俊，家世又好。连一年到头板着张脸的主母，都弯着眉目，在来贺喜的亲戚间享受着大家的赞美。

可不知怎的，甄氏也知道这对她已经是最好的姻缘了，她还是有种无法言说的沉重感。她觉得自己就像这夜幕下的白霜，被一切青黑色的天压在有限的天地里，无处可逃，而接下来的命运，不必说，就和阿嫂也好，母亲也好，一模一样——

作丈夫的附属品，生下孩子，丈夫会去外地，会接来其他女人……

一生，一生都不会走出重重叠叠的帷幕，更走不出重重叠叠的墙。

临发的时候，甄氏把本来想带走的哥哥们留下来的笔交给了弟弟，就走上了袁家的马车。她没有回头。

她少女的梦，那些有嫂子的陪伴的天马行空的梦境，被那个俊美而有些平庸的男子熟练地打破。“女博士”就更已经是漫无边际的幻象了，之后她就再也没离开过邺城的宫闱。比起生动的人物，她更像是一个青瓷香炉、唾壶或是别的什么摆件，被供奉在袁二公子的房间中。那个徒有其表的男人，只有眉目鲜明如画，蠢笨地夸赞她是这世上最美丽的女人，如今也不得不狠下心抛下她踏上逃亡的路。她原本只是在中山接济过难民，也只是在《尚书》里看别人打仗，等战火真的就在邺城郊外烧起来，火光煙霧随着腥风刮到她帷帐里来的时候，她还是惊恐地躲在了自己丈母娘身后。可是袁夫人那样镇静地把她拉出来，把她的脸擦净了给那个少年将军看。

（未完待续）


End file.
